1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrolytic cell for electrolysis of sea water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the electrolysis of sea water using conventional electrolytic cells, there is the disadvantage that precipitates such as magnesium hydroxide or calcium carbonate deposit on the cathode plate of the electrolytic cell to cause clogging between the electrodes. This leads to a decrease in electrolyte flow rate, an increase in electrolytic cell voltage and a decrease in current efficiency. To remove these precipitates, the operation must be stopped continually and the electrolytic cell must be treated by back washing, acid washing, etc.
Attempts to prevent the deposition of precipitates which causes this problem include, for example, a method which comprises maintaining the rate of passage of sea water through the electrolytic cell at a value sufficient to substantially suspend particulate materials present, and back-washing the cell while stopping the electrolysis (e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,902), and a method involving the use of an electrolytic cell which has a structure such that on introduction of an electrolytic solution into the cell, the solution first contacts the anode, and before the solution leaves the cell, the solution finally contacts the anode (e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,504 and 3,915,817). These prior art methods, however, still do not completely prevent the deposition of precipitates. Deposition of precipitates is especially heavy at the side edge of the cathode plate and the lower end surface of the cathode which faces a sea water flow inlet, and deposition cannot be effectively prevented by prior art methods.